Especial: Minato y Kushina
by Yogurt-chan
Summary: Este fic, trata sobre la vida de los padres de Naruto, el como se conocieron, parte de su vida, hasta la actualidad. Es el primer especial de mi fic.


**Holaaaa. Bueno, este es el prime especial de mi fic "Eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad", y diría que el mas importante de todos. Por cierto, si no lo has leído y pasas por aquí a curiosear, te recomiendo que pase por aquí primero:** **s/** **12629221/1/Eres-la-luz-que-ilumina-mi-oscuridad** **o** **?sid=192725** **para que puedas entenderlo mejor y sepas porqué es tan directo. Además, solo agrego lo importante para aclarar dudas y esas cosas del pasado de los padres de nuestro amado Naruto, no es una narración tan profunda y consentrado, solo agrego lo necesario. Claro, si quieres continuar eres bienvenido ;).**

 **Sin más, espero no sea algo que les desagrade y decepcione.**

 _~~27 años atrás...~~_

La temporada de vacaciones había acabado y ya era hora de ir a clases. Un nuevo año escolar comenzó. Los estudiantes conocerían materias que no habían conocido en básica, pues la secundaria era lo que le esperaba a nuestros protagonistas.

Namikaze Minato, un joven de 13 años, carismático, respetuoso, siempre anda con una torpe sonrisa de adorno en la cara; se caracteriza por ser alguien persistente y nunca darse por vencido por más difícil que sea la situación por la que se encuntre. Vive con su padre, su mamá biológica murió hace mucho tiempo, para ser más franco, nunca la conoció, pero eso no significa que nunca haya conocido el amor de una mujer, todo lo contrario, él a tenido muchas mamás, todas diferentes; algunas le han dado amor, otras no lo trataban tan bien como otras, pero a fin de cuentas siempre tuvo mujeres —en el sentido materno— en su vida. Eso sí, Jiraiya sabía escoger mujeres, y a él le importaba que ellas fueran buenas con su hijo.

Uzumaki Kushina, una chica con una larga y hermosa cabellera de color rojo, tiene 13 años; se caracteriza por ser una muchacha muy decidida, es difícil que cambie de decisión; es animada, y alegre pero si la situación lo requiere puede ser otra persona. Sus padres nunca se casaron y a la hora de presentarlos, fue su madre la única que lo hizo, por eso, tanto ella como su hermano tiene el apellido de la fémina y no del padre, que, despues de que naciera Kushina, se fue dejándolos. Vive con su hermano que es 4 años mayor que ella, y su mamá, Mito.

Era el primer día de clases, los estudiantes que entraban al aula de primer año entraban tímidamente al salón por cada rostro desconocido con los que se topaban; varios al no saber como comportarse por la nueva experiencia y otros solo entraban y se sentaban sin decir o expresar nada.

Algo que suele ocurrir en incontables ocasiones. La mayoría de los jóvenes se hacían amigo de los que estaban al lado al ser a quienes tenían mejor alcace para tener una conversación, y en este caso no es lo contrario.

Pero no todos corrían con esa suerte de estar al lado de personas agradables.

Menos de dos semanas habían sido suficiente para que los típicos molestos de la clase comenzaran a tomar confianza.

A veces las mejores virtudes que nos da la vida pueden ser las que nos perjudiquen y nos hagan sentir desgraciados con ello...

—Oye, ¿por qué no te lavas mejor el cabello? El tomate no te sienta nada bien, jajaja.

—Sí, y con lo largo que es, de seguro su mamá la agarra de trapeador.

Los tres chicos carcajearon por sus "geniales chistes". Estaban aprovechando la ausencia del profesor para hablar sobre su tema favorito: el cabello de Kushina. Para muchos su cabello es muy hermoso pero estos chicos lograron encontrar la gracia donde no la había. Quizá ellos eran los único que se destacaban contanto infinidades de chistes sobre su rojiza cabellera, pero igual los otros estudiantes no se salvaban de soltar una que otra risilla. Muy pocos eran los que prestaban atención, solo una persona era la que sí reía a favor de ella...

—Tengo uno mejor —dijo el otro muy emocionado ante la idea que se la acababa de ocurrir—. Kushina es taaan, pero tan pobre que no puede comprarse shampoo y usa ketchup, JAJAJA.

Una vena de la pelirroja se hinchó antes sus comentarios. No era la primera vez que la rodeaban esos tres para burlarse de ella, y tampoco sería la primera vez que se alterara y...

—¡Déjenme en paz, idiotas!

Gruñó levantándose del pupitre empujando a uno de ellos mientras se tiraba hacia otro y le mordía el brazo sin soltarlo y al restante lo jalaba por el cabello sin pensar en el dolor que les hacía.

Y ahí estaba, de un tiempo para acá la venía observando; su parte favorita era cuando ella sola se defendía y no se dejaba humillar por nadie. Al ver que esos tres no podían con una sola mujer le daba mucha risa y era inevitable mirar la escena y no echarse a reír.

—¡¿Y de qué te ríes tú?! —le reclamó al rubio que no dejaba de mirarla mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el piso.

Minato se sonrojó al haber sido descubierto y volteó rápidamente quitando la vista de ella.

Esa chica le parecía genial...

Kushina siempre se encontraba sola en el receso, estar con alguien ahí no le apetecía. Es verdad, ella puede ser muy buena persona, y para nada egoísta y amargada, pero ese instituto, no, las personas de ahí sacaban lo peor de ella, y si era así, no tenía porqué comportarse como una chica tímida y amistosa si sabía que la intentarían humillar; si alguien intentaba meterse con ella conocería quien es Uzumaki Kushina.

Tal vez al correr con la mala suerte de sentarse con los fastidioso hizo que no se abriera hacia nadie y se quedara mejor reservada. Después de todo, nadie le hacía caso porque ya tenían a sus amigos, y ¿una mas? ¿una menos? ¿Qué diferencia hacía?

Aunque a ella no le gustaba estar sola, pero fingía porque no quería sufrir decepciones con alguien que se hiciera llamar "su amigo" y termine puñaleando su espalda. Por culpa de otras personas terminó cerrándose a los demás, quizá sí hay personas buenas, pero no se sentía capaz de arriesgarse, eso le hacía sentir insegura.

—Oye, Fugaku —dijo el muchacho rubio a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto a sus otros amigos.

—Dime, Minato.

—¿No te parece algo injusto que ella siempre se encuentre sola? Digo, a nadie le gusta estar solo...

El pelinegro dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha de la que estaban hablando, ella se encontraba en un banquito de la cafetería aparte, porque las mesas estaban ocupadas, comiendo un sándwich.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero en serio, admito que esa chica da miedo y no quiero que me termine golpeando; y todos los demás piensan igual —respondió con simplesa.

Para ser sincero con él mismo, ese comentario no le cayó muy bien. Sí, ella se la pasaba golpeando específicamente a esos tres chicos, y era porque ellos se lo buscaban, no porque ella lo hiciera por diversión, después de todo, se tenía que defender de una manera u otra, ¿verdad? Es por culpa de ellos que era difícil acercarsele.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y cada quien se iba para su casa. Pero él tenía esa curiosidad por cierta persona y quería demostrar de que todos estaban equivocados antes sus expectativas.

Esta mañana él le preguntó si podía estar en equipo para entregar un informe con ella, y ella le respondió que no, que prefería estar sola; pero esas palabras no lograron convencerlo.

—«Siempre veo que se va por aquí... Quizá logue alcanzarla...» —estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella.

A Kushina a veces se iba sola y otras veces se quedaba esperando a su hermano que salía un poco mas tarde que ella. En esta ocasión le tocó irse sola.

Pero su pesadilla escolar, por desgracia, decidió quedarse con ella un rato más.

—¿Regresaras a tu huerto, tomatito? —preguntó uno de ellos parándose frente a ella.

La pelirroja siempre intenta ignorarlos a la primera, y eso fue lo que hizo pasando de largo, pero el mismo niño la jaló del cabello y la tensión de éste al ser jalado hizo que se detuviera bruscamente casi yéndose de espalda, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Sueltame! —gruñó sin moverse por la posición que tenía le limitaba las posibilidades de defenderse.

—Lo haremos —dijo uno de los que estaba atrás con una sonrisa—. Pero tienes que saber que cuando los tomates estan tan rojos hay que cortarlos porque en cualquier momento estará podrido.

—¡¿Qué?! —sintió que el otro que no había hablado le agarraba las manos hacia atrás inmovilizandola.

—Kushina —por fin habló—, no es culpa nuestra que tengas un cabello así. Pero tú te lo tomaste tan mal que nos hacías daño, por eso decidimos dejarte tranquila ya que, si no lo tienes, no hay necesidad de seguir riéndonos de él. ¿Verdad?

Kushina quedó un momento muda por su palabras... No se refería a...

El sonido de unas tijeras a sus espaldas hizo que se asustara.

—¡NO SE ATREVAN, ESTÚPIDOS! —gritó forcejeando en un intento de evitar esa desgracia, lamentable, ellos se sincronizaron muy bien en contra de ella, y no pudo evitar soltar la lágrimas pero sin parar el intento de soltarse.

Sintió otra vez un leve estirón hacia arriba y...

Cuando soltaron su cabello, este chocó un poco por debajo de los hombros... ese hermoso velo rojo ya no estaba unido a ella, ahora se encontraba en la mano de uno de ellos y parte de él en el piso.

Minato se había extrañado al no encontrar el punto rojo que estaba buscando.

—Jaja, debería de ser peluquero —escuchó que venía de una vereda por la que pasó sin prestar atención.

—Ahora te vez mucho mejor, Kushina. ¿Como se vería si lo tuviera mas corto? —se detuvo retrocediendo.

Su corazón se detuvo por la escena que tenía ante sus ojos: tres de sus compañeros de clases carcajeando, uno de ellos con una tijera, y una joven en el piso de rodilla cubriéndose la cara llorando amargamente mientras, lo que de su ponía que era su cabello, eran hilos regados en el suelo.

En ese momento, Minato perdió la conciencia y la razón de sí mismo; su alrededor se había vuelto sordo, no pensaba, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Incluso el olor a sangre inundando sus fozas nasales no lo detuvo. El seguía enterrando su puño en la cara del que había visto con las tijeras en la mano, los otros habían sido lastimados pero no tanto como su compañero que se encontraba debajo del rubio siendo golpeando por éste.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Su mente comenzó a tomar forma por el grito de la pelirroja dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La nariz de el muchacho estaba doblada y sangraba, su labio partido y sus ojos rojos. Minato se levantó casi horrorizado, pero su reacción fue ir de inmediato con Kushina ayudando a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Los dos chicos chicos golpeados ayudaron al que estaba en peor estado, los tres estaban muy asustados.

—Perdónanos, Kushina —dijeron al mismo tiempo marchándose con miedo.

Normalmente la pelirroja les daba sus palizas, pero no eran con tanta brutalidad como la que acababan de recibir; esta había sido una pelea de verdad en la cuál salieron pediendo.

—Sí... Estoy bien, pero... —su mano tomó un mechón de su cabello y no pudo ver mas que la punta mal cortada; su cabellera ya no es ni la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue. Su mirada se estaba cristalizaba— mi cabello... —susurró con la garganta apretada. Pero como podía intentaba retener las lágrimas.

—Ya... —el muchacho hizo que soltara el cabello con su mano— solo es cabello. Tranquila —habló en un intento de calmarla.

Kushina frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué solo es cabello, dices?! ¡Para tí es fácil decirlo al ser hombre; a tí no fue a quien se lo cortaron, tú no fuiste el que ha sufrido por él!

—Me refiero... A que al menos sigues viva —sonrió torpemente rascándose la nuca. Él no es bueno para este tipo de situaciones, y al parecer ella lo notó porque lo miró algo confusa—. Y no eres la única que sufrió por él... ¡Vaya! sí que era muy hermoso, lo voy a extrañar, espero verlo otra vez muy pronto.

La pelirroja parpadeó.

—Eres un tonto —no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

—Jeje —seguía dedicándole una sonrisa.

Aunque la situación no era la mas conveniente para sonreír, él no quería oscurecer el lugar con una cara nostálgica o algo por el estilo, prefería que ella se sintiera tranquila y no triste, y quizá con eso la ayudaba.

—Bueno, ya hay que irnos para tu casa.

—¿Como?

—Que iré contigo hasta tu casa. Sé que tus padres harán muchas preguntas y sería bueno que tuvieras apoyo, ¿verdad?

—Pero... yo no... ¿yo no te caigo mal? —desvió su mirada algo apenada.

El que ninguno de sus compañeros se haya acercado a ella durante todo ese tiempo hizo que se sintiera extraña ante la amabilidad que le estaba demostrando el joven, y éste sólo rió bajito.

—Si caerme mal significa: lanzarme a intentar defenderte, tres contra uno, entonces sí, me caes muy mal —volvió a bromear y ella sonrió.

Ese día, Minato hizo lo que dijo, acompañó a Kushina hasta su casa después de haberse presentado entre ellos y recogido el cabello del piso y haberlo metido en un bolsa y guardarlo. Tal vez donarlo y hacer feliz a alguien mas es lo mejor que pudo pasar ante esta desgracia.

La madre de la peliroja al verla se preocupó mucho. El chico que la había acompañado le contó lo que había sucedido y ella no estaba para nada feliz. El hermano llegó tiempo después y también estaba muy molesto por eso.

Pero le agradeció al muchacho que la haya defendido.


End file.
